Avatar Changes
by Epic Queen of Hearts
Summary: If the title ends up the invasion,i have no idea.The real title is avatar changes hopefully Warning:Contains Taang and Zutara.What I think should have happened in ATLA.Please review this story and The Beginning of Something Taang.PLEASE REVEIW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:The usual disclaimer

Summary:In case you just pressed on the title because ya` wanted to,this is how things should have gone in :Contains Zutara and Taang,so if you ship Maiko,Toko,Tokka,Kataang,or any other pairing that goes against those two,GET OUT!NOW!

Enjoy!

* * *

The Invasion

"Be safe, you don`t win,expect pain."Toph said

"Toph,come here."Aang said didn`t move.

"What`s the magic word?"She teased

"Please?"Aang asked

"Actually,it was it snappy."She answered

"If I don`t come back,well,Toph"

"Don`t say that,Twink-"She was cut off by Aang kissing her on the lips for a good 5 tapped his staff on the ground and flew away.

Toph touched her lips gentlyand smiled._Let him come back safe,_Toph silently prayed,_Please_

"C`mon Toph!They`re loading the submarines"Sokka yelled


	2. Chapter 2

Suki walked in with Sokka.''Look!''

''`Fraid I can't do that'' Toph replied, drinking watermelon juice.

''Oh sorry. It's a play about us!'' Suki exclaimed,remembering Toph's blindability[a/n thought I would give you something funny.]

''Can we go?" Everyone looked at Sokka with puppy eyes. He had to admit, Toph's was the best.

''Why is everyone looking at me? Yes, we can go.'' He answered their faces.

''Question.''Toph said/asked ''Who are the actors?''

''It says 'The Ember Island Players'.''Sokka said,leaning over Suki's shoulder to see the poster.

'' Mother took us to see them every year and they butchered Love Amongst the Dragons every time.'' Everyone looked at him wierd

''Wierdo'' Toph said

* * *

At the Play

* * *

''Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha''

''It's not that funny, Toph.''Katara whined

''It is too.I like this play.'' Toph said in between giggles

''I am not a girl with a teeny-weeny glider.''Aang complained

''I don't know, are more in touch with your femine side then most boys.''

''Not funny, Toph''

'' I come.''

3 minutes later

''Wait. I sound like a guy. A really buff guy.''

''What you hear is the truth. It hurts dosen't it?"

"`s awesome and better than a flying bald lady''

Aang slumped down in his seat.

10 minutes later  
-

Although no one else had, the Gaang went out in the hallway for intermission.

''Hey Suki, can you get me backstage? I have some jokes for the person who plays me.''

Suki's face got serious and her eyes got scary ''I have trained for many years in the art of stealth[A/N I still believe it was stuff].''Her face lightened up ''Sure I can get you backstage.''

And they walked away._Two down one to go,_Katara thought,_How to get rid of Toph?_

As if on que, Toph said ''I'm gonna go outside because I wouldn't like to disrubt your... uh.''

''What?What don't you want to inturrupt?'' Zuko asked, rawther hit his arm[hard].

''Your make out session, that's what! I am going to blackmail you on it though.'' With the last stament said she walked out.

''Well, the black-mail is worth it.'' Zuko leaned over and kissed she kissed back.

Outside  
-

Toph walked outside to feel Aang's vibrations'' Hey Twinkles.''

''Huh?Oh,hey,Toph.''

''What's wrong?''

'''Well...uh nothing.''

''I can tell your lying'' She walked up to the railing ''Oh! I almost forgot!'' She kissed him.

''Why did you do that?''

''You kissed me before the invasion but I never got to kiss you -'' she kicked his shin.

He started hopping on one foot ''What did yo do _that _for?''

''I told you if you didn't win, I would hurt you.''

''Why didn't you do it at the Air Temple?''

''It's no fun doing it when people expect look like a rabbit.''

''Do not.''

''Do too.''

''Do not''

''Do too''

''Do not''

''Do to-''She was cut off by Aang kissing her.

''Why did you do that?Everytime we have kissed we had a reason.''

''You were talking too much.''Aang said a,smile creeping onto his lips.

Toph suddenly pulled Aang towards the door.''I wanna see if Snoozles caught Sparky and Sugar Queen.''

''Huh?''

''Long story.''

When they got there,Sokka was on a rant.''YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN!I'M GONNA MURDER YOU! I MIGHT NOT DO IT TODAY,BUT I WILL!''

Toph and Aang were rolling on the ground laughing . Toph accidently rolled on top of Aang and pulled herself up on her hands and knees and kissed saw them.

''HOW MUCH CAN A GUY MISS IN FOUR MINUTES?''

''Apparently a lot. Come on,we're gonna miss the second act!'' Suki said, pulling him into the theatre.

* * *

At the end of the play

* * *

''Ha ha ha ha ha ha ''

''How is that funny?'' Zuko asked, angry.

''I can totally imagine you dying screaming 'honor'.'' Toph said

''I died, too.'' Aang said,sad.

''Do you honestly think your going to die?''Toph asked him

''I don't know.''

''How do you not know?I don't know. He dosen't really knows?''

Everyone was silent

''I rest my case.'' Toph said, walking in front of everyone else.


End file.
